


No One Needs to Know

by Nikasha



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Casual Sex, Comfort Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikasha/pseuds/Nikasha
Summary: When your job is your life, and your job consists of ruining other people's lives on a day-to-day basis, sometimes the only escape is by taking control or giving up control of something else...if only for a moment.





	No One Needs to Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ani_babe93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_babe93/gifts).



Rufus sat in his office, papers in one hand, other resting on a warm mug of coffee. The only noise in the office was the ticking of a clock and the quiet click as the air conditioning cycled on and off.  
The door opened almost noiselessly, the hinges oiled and handle carefully turned. Rufus looked up to see a familiar redhead slip into the room, closing the door with almost as much silence.  
Reno paced up to Rufus's desk, then stopped, just staring at him with murky green eyes. His hair was more tussled that usual, shoes and shirt spattered with flecks of red, and one of the lenses of his goggles was cracked. His smirk was more similar to a death's-head grin.  
Rufus just looked at him over the top of his papers.  
Reno shifted his weight. "Long day, bossman?" he asked.  
The vice-president sighed heavily, lowering the pages to the desk, and giving Reno a look. He hit the intercom to his secretary. "Clean up my office. Don't touch the papers."  
"Yes, sir!"  
He clicked it off and stood, all but ignoring Reno as he stalked out of the room.  
The Turk followed him through the hallways, occasionally catcalling at whomever they passed, or just shouting a greeting. The building was rather busy at this time of day.  
Most people seemed to either ignore Reno's haggard appearance or just give him a nervous glance.  
It wasn't long before they reached Rufus's rooms in the building. He unlocked the door and walked in, tossing his keys onto the counter as Reno closed the door behind them.  
There was a low beeping noise before Rufus stopped at a keypad and punched in a code. The beeping stopped.  
They just stared at each other for a long moment.  
Reno stalked over to him, then stopped when he was well within Rufus's personal boundaries. He pressed his hand to the blond's shoulder and pushed him up against the wall, crushing their mouths together ruthlessly.  
Rufus cringed, Reno biting at his lip. But he wrapped his arms around the Turk's neck, tilting his head slightly, relaxing.  
Reno pressed against him, bodies flush and breathing each other's exhaled air. He pulled away for a brief moment to shove away his jacket, returning to insistently tug at Rufus's clothes.  
The ShinRa snorted in mild amusement before he obligingly pulled off his own clothes. Reno was back on him before he could manage to get out of his pants, hands grasping at his rear and lifting. Rufus wrapped his legs around the Turk's waist, groaning as their hips brushed.  
It seemed like a lot longer than usual to reach Rufus's bedroom, and Reno unceremoniously dumped him onto the bed. The rest of their clothes were abandoned in due order, and Reno crawled over him, biting at his jaw.  
Rufus shuddered, head tilting out of his way. "Careful," he grumbled.  
Reno chuckled, and it was a cold sound. "You're not in charge here, Rufus~" he reminded him in a low purr.  
The blond grumbled petulantly before sucking in a hissing breath as Reno bit down on his shoulder.  
"Don't be a baby," he said, moving his hand lower to seek out his length.  
Rufus let his eyes slide shut as pleasure coursed through him. "I never agreed to letting you leave marks, asshole," he murmured.  
Reno chuckled and drew his tongue over the red bite mark on his shoulder.  
Rufus arched, trying to relax as Reno pressed his fingers inside, leaning down to kiss his jaw. Reno's hair tickled across Rufus's chest, and he found himself focusing on the sensation. He clutched at Reno's shoulders, twitching as the Turk dragged his fingers against him.  
Reno kissed a path up his neck to his cheekbone, withdrawing his hand. "Ready for the fun part?" he teased.  
Rufus grunted. "Just don't forget I have to be able to walk tomorrow."  
"Whaaat?" Reno drawled. "I'm sure you can order someone to carry you around. Plus you got that nice chair in your office you're always sitting in."  
"That chair is as comfortable as a wooden plank."  
"Then buy a new one, richie rich."  
Rufus opened his mouth for another retort, but swallowed his words as Reno lined up against him and pushed slowly inside.  
The span of time where Rufus was stuck trying to count the specks on his ceiling as a distraction and when Reno started moving again seemed endless. But once it was over, Reno seemed to lose interest in taking things easy.  
Rufus cried out in surprise as their hips connected together again, clutching at the Turk. He tried to catch his breath, but he supposed that was one of the things he could never manage to do when Reno was as frustrated as he was currently.  
Reno lifted his head, and his green eyes had darkened, a strange look on his face. His hand slid up Rufus's neck and loosely wrapped around it, keeping him pinned in place.  
Despite the power display, Rufus didn't feel threatened. There was nothing actually threatening about the action. He tipped his head back, matching Reno's gaze as he panted heated air into the room. He swallowed. "You can do better than that."  
A grin spread across Reno's face, delighted by the challenge. He pressed down on Rufus's neck as he kept up his brutal pace, then slid his free hand between them, grabbing Rufus's length.  
The blond shuddered and arched against him, grabbing the wrist holding him down and using the other to bring Reno back to him, tongues meeting.  
Rufus's breath caught and he tensed, thoughts blanked out by pleasure. He could feel Reno continue moving and stroking him, making the ecstasy draw out, and when he came down, he had to growl and dig his fingernails into Reno's back to get him to let go of his oversensitive length.  
Reno refocused on his own drive, grabbing Rufus's hips as he sought completion. He stuttered to a halt, moaning softly as pleasure coursed through his thin frame.  
He slumped over the blond, panting and shaking his head a little as sweat made his eyes sting.  
There was quiet for a moment as they caught their breath, just staring at each other.  
Finally, Rufus hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Get off of me, you ass."  
Reno snorted and withdrew from him, flopping over onto his side next to Rufus. "Well, technically I got off _in_ you…"  
"I'll kill you for saying that."  
Reno chuckled tiredly.  
Rufus watched him out of the corner of his eye. He sighed and rolled over, then slowly got up from the bed.  
"Where you going?" Reno asked, almost whining.  
Rufus rolled his eyes. "You'll get your stupid cuddles, but unlike some people, I have to feel clean before I can sleep."  
Reno looked over his shoulder. "It's the middle of the day, bossman. What're you sleeping for?"  
"Are you--?" He spun, incredulous, to see Reno's grin. "Ifrit rain hell upon your head."  
Reno snorted. "Kay, sure. Take your shower, ShinRa."

By the time Rufus reemerged, steam following him out of the bathroom, Reno was snoring away in the bed. But Rufus knew, despite the apparent deep sleep, that the moment something grabbed the Turk's attention, he would be up in a flash. None of them slept deeply. None of them slept safely, either.  
Rufus walked over and climbed into the bed, turning so he back was up against the redhead. He sighed, glancing at the clock. He would have to go back to work soon enough, or the directors would start getting on his case.  
He was distracted from his thoughts by Reno turning and laying an arm over his waist. Rufus snorted. "Don't get comfortable," he grumbled.  
Reno chuckled, breath tickling the hair at the back of Rufus's neck. "Don't worry, yo," he murmured. "I know this song and dance as well as you do."  
Rufus almost felt guilty at that, but he was also relieved. It was strange how every time they wound up in a position that was leaning towards something more friendly, he got nervous. He couldn't afford connections. And neither of them could afford weaknesses.  
"Do you feel better?" Reno suddenly asked.  
Rufus tensed. "…Yes."  
"Good."  
"Do you?"  
Reno laughed again and took a moment to consider the question. "Never, yo."  
"Oh, don't get melodramatic on me now."  
"Hey, you asked!"  
Rufus elbowed him in the gut, earning a grunt and another laugh, before he settled down. "Shut up, Turk."  
"Whatever, bossman."  
He would never, ever admit to the slight smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep it tasteful without losing too much detail, but not sure how well I accomplished that.  
> Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
